1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel, a method of manufacturing the display panel and an alignment mask for manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel including a liquid crystal, a method of manufacturing the display panel and an alignment mask for manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. An alignment of a liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer is controlled so that the display apparatus displays an image. Thus, an alignment layer is formed in each of the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
A light alignment technique in which the liquid crystal is aligned by emitting a polarized ultraviolet ray to the alignment layer has been developing. When the polarized ultraviolet ray is incident into the alignment layer, a light reactor of the alignment layer forms a pretilted angle.
However, the light reactor has a dipole, and a direct current (“DC”) is charged at the alignment layer. Thus, as the pretilted angle formed in the alignment layer increases, a black afterimage may be displayed on the display apparatus due to the remaining DC included in the alignment layer.
In addition, a side visibility along a horizontal direction is more critical than a side visibility along a vertical direction, and thus technology for enhancing the side visibility along the horizontal direction is required in manufacturing the display apparatus.